Densetsu no Sanakuma
by Maelstrom Potter
Summary: Naruto has grown up in the shadows of powerful ninja's all his life. This is his journey as he travels through the darkness and overcomes the hate within him before walking out of the shadows and becomes infamous among the elemental nations as one of the Densetsu no Sanakuma. Alive Kushina and Minato. Bleach crossover


(Outside Konohagakure in a remote location)  


Minato stared in awe as the midwife took his children to be cleaned. His oldest son had stopped crying a while ago although his two daughters where still crying up a storm. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Kushina had given birth to triplets. He chuckled as he wiped his tears. "I'm a father. Look at me, I'm the father of a son and two baby girls hehe….."

"Stop dawdling over there Minato! Hurry up and fix the seal!" Biwako the elderly wife of the Sandaime Hokage barked at Minato as she cleaned up the redheaded girl.

"Right! Okay Kushina hold on while I reinforce the seal." Minato said as he turned his back on the midwife's and his children and turned towards his wife where an eye shaped seal was seen on her stomach with her ankle length red hair surrounding it giving it a devilish appearance. Fitting as a demon was sealed inside it as well as the fact that it was leaking demonic chakra. "O-Okay Minato." Kushina replied breathlessly.

As he placed his hands over the seal he heard the sound of screaming and quickly turned around and saw the midwife's fall to the ground dead, "Biwako-sama, Taji-sama!" He looked up from the midwife's and what he saw made him go pale as a masked man stood over them with both of his daughters in the man's arms.

"Back away from the jinchuuriki Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze or your daughters die at the ripe old age of one minute." Said the man in the black cloak with a greyish mask with only one opening over the right eye and it was embellished with black flames.

Minato subtly moved towards the man while looking towards the crib on the left of the mystery assailant and mentally sighed in relief as he felt Naruto's small chakra source in the crib. He then turned his hardened blue eyes to him, his long blonde hair swinging back and forth before Kushina groaned as a black substance started to rise from the seal.

"Kushina!" Minato exclaimed as he moved towards her. " _Shit! The seal isn't done yet!"_ Before he could move an inch towards Kushina he stopped when the man flexed his muscles. "I said step away from her or do you not care about your daughters?" The Masked Man asked calmly as the girls started to wail.

"Hold on! J-Just calm down all right." Minato said as he tried to stop himself from panicking.

"You should take your own advice Minato. I'm perfectly calm, unlike you." He replied before throwing the girls above him followed by kunai.

"Natsumi! Natsuki!" Kushina screamed as she saw the kunai's sail towards her daughters. Before anyone could blink the girls was safely in the arms of Minato as he stood on the wall behind The Masked Man and the kunai's harmlessly embedded themselves in the roof.

"Heh. You live up to your reputation 'Yellow Flash' but…..now what?" Minato was confused to what the man meant before he saw the sizzling paper bombs on Natsumi and Natsuki's blankets.

Kushina looked in horror as she saw the paper bombs start burning but before she could say anything she saw a black blur rush at her before everything started to fade away in a spiral as she screamed in fear for her loved ones "Minato!"

Minato unfortunately did not see any of this as he had already disappeared in a yellow flash taking with him the exploding blankets and the girls leaving a now crying Naruto alone surrounded by death.

(In a field outside of Konoha)

A yellow flash was seen before a blonde man holding a blonde and red headed new born in his arms was seen momentarily before he disappeared again in a yellow flash again, milliseconds before two sizzling blankets exploded.

(Safe House on the outskirts of Konohagakure)

Minato landed on the ground with a crash due to the force from the blast. " _Damn I haven't landed like that since when I started to learn the_ **Hiraishin**." Minato thought before he checked on the crying girls and sighed in relief when he saw they were okay. He quickly placed them on a bed in the house while stifling their sobs. "Okay you girls stay here and watch each other while daddy goes and get your Onii-chan okay?" He said before he stood up and **Hiraishined** away. A minute or two later he flashed back while placating a now whimpering Naruto and placed him in the middle of the girls. "Okay Naruto I want you to take care of your Imouto. It's your job as the oldest and now I'm going to go do my job and save your mom. I'll be right back." He took one last look at all three of his children before he **Hiraishined** away.

(In a pond few miles outside the leaf)

The Kyuubi roared as it stood at the size of a mountain with all of its nine tails swinging madly, towering over Kushina and her mystery assailant, the design of a sharingan seen in his eyes for a moment, signaling the fact that the man had seized control of the Demon Fox and now had it under his control. He turned towards the village intent on unleashing the Kyuubi on it before stopping when Kushina feebly demanded him to stop.

"Amazing. You Uzumaki have such great vitality. Usually the jinchuuriki dies after having the bijuu removed. Well I suppose it's only fitting for the Kyuubi to kill its former host." He said as his sharingan flashed before the Kyuubi's claw descended on Kushina and slammed with a ferocious force where Kushina was, creating a humongous cloud of dust. The Masked Man looked at a tree next to the giant fox and saw Minato appear with Kushina in his arms. "A small flash of hope….but it's too late now." He said as Minato and Kushina disappeared in a flash.

" _Gone again…..No matter onwards towards the leaf and its destruction."_ The Masked Man thought before walking toward Konoha.

(Back in the Safe House)

Minato placed Kushina next to their children and looked at his wife with concern. He could sense her worryingly low chakra diminishing as Kushina cuddled up to her children crying, her daughters especially since they were almost killed by the Masked Man.

"Minato…..the man, he's got a sharingan….he used it….to take control of the Kyuubi…..he's going to use it to attack the village!" Kushina said breathlessly as Minato face took a troubled and thoughtful look for a few seconds before he made up his mind.

"Kushina I'll be back in a jiffy." Minato said as he Hiraishined away in a flash of yellow.

(Gambling Town in Cha no Kuni/Land of Tea)

An exceptionally busty twenty looking woman with blonde hair in pig tails and brown eyes and a violet rhombus mark on her fore head sat in bar with a pig sitting on her lap as she drank through all the liquor in the bar where she currently was with her teenage apprentice Shizune, who had black hair and eyes. The woman was known throughout all the Elemental Nations as the strongest Kunoichi in the world, Tsunade Senju. She sat there drinking away her losses from gambling today with a friend of hers and fellow practitioner of the medical arts, Masako Uzumaki a young mid-twenties looking Kunoichi who was wearing a white sleeveless blouse with the Uzumaki spiral embedded on the back along with black thigh length skirt and a pink hair band in her shoulder length red hair and was one of the few survivors of the Uzumaki clan. She was chatting with Masako about her healing seals and a technique which Masako had created which could actually give another person their own life force. Tsunade was very interested in Masako techniques and was listening intently before she perceived a flash of yellow in her right peripheral vision. She reacted instinctively and attacked towards the flash with a back hand which was dodged after which a hand grabbed her and Shizune before they all suddenly disappeared from the bar along with Masako whom Shizune had been touching at the moment.

(Back at the Safe House)

Kushina looked up from where she had been smothering Naruto with kisses when Minato flashed back in along with three other passengers…..oink…Make that four. "Tsunade-sama?" Kushina asked in confusion. Minato jumped back away from a kick from an incensed Tsunade.

"Minato! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tsunade yelled at Minato.

"I'm sorry to do that Tsunade-sama but I couldn't afford to waste time to convince you to come. Please you have help my wife. She's dying."

"Why the hell would I do that Minato!? After you just dragged me here like that, I have half a mind to give you a beating worse than the one I gave Jiraiya! Who do you thi-" Tsunade was cut off when Natsuki started crying. Tsunade looked over at Kushina and saw what she had missed in her anger and walked over to the bed and stared at the children as Kushina caressed Natsuki. She must have drank more than she thought because she was looking at three adorable babies. "You gave birth to triplets?" She asked incredulously

Kushina gave a tired but proud smile "Yep 'dattebane'."

After a few seconds Tsunade scowled and spoke "Fine I'll help your wife but you're going to owe me big time Minato."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Minato replied in relief.

"So what's wrong with her?" Tsunade asked as her started to glow the familiar glow

"She had the Kyuubi removed from her." Minato said as he put on a white cloak with sort sleeves and decorated by red flames on the bottom with the Yondaime Hokage written on the back over the usual jonin uniform of a flak jacket over a long sleeved shirt and blue pants. The Uzumaki spiral was embedded on the back of the flak jacket as well as on the top of each of the arms on the shirt and it ended with blue shinobi sandals. Minato's long spiky and shaggy hair was kept out of his eyes by a standard Konoha Forehead protector with Konoha's leaf symbol engraved in the metal on the front on a blue band of cloth like everyone else's.

"What!? How the hell is she still alive?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the red headed Kunoichi with new found respect.

"I suspect it's my Uzumaki genes." Kushina replied shocking Masako who finally realized who the haggard looking woman was. She had always wanted to meet the 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' who was an Uzumaki just like her not to mention a pretty strong and famous Kunoichi.

Tsunade opened her mouth, presumably to ask for more information but before she could utter a single syllable she was silenced when she felt an immense, crushing and menacing force coming from the village. The baby Namikaze's started crying when they felt it and Shizune and Masako started shaking from it, only Tsunade, Kushina and Minato seemed unaffected.

"Tsunade I leave Kushina to you. Kushina I'll be back before you know it." Minato said before vanishing in a flash of yellow.

Tsunade shook herself and refocused herself. _"At least there isn't any blood_. _"_

"Shizune take the children and put them in the next room." She raised her hand to silence the protest that were on the tip of Kushina's tongue. "They'll just be in the way. Masako can I count on you?" Tsunade asked from the overwhelmed Uzumaki who had no idea how she ended in the middle of all this but none the less she nodded and went to help her Tsunade save a fellow clan member.

(Inside Konoha's Ninja residential district)

The Sandaime Hokage grunted as he extended and expanded his personal summon, Monkey King Enma in his **Adamantine Staff** form to forcibly push the giant bijuu out of his village. He then led the Konoha shinobi to arms against the Kyuubi. It had already caused considerable damage and casualties when it suddenly just appeared in the middle of the village. Thank Kami Minato had teleported the **Tailed Beast Bomb** away from the village otherwise there wouldn't be a village to protect. He could have sworn though that the Kyuubi had a round pupil before but now it had a slitted pupil inside its red eyes as it glared at him sending devastating Killing Intent which would have knocked out any lesser ninja and made many of the ninja's shiver but Hiruzen stood tall and unaffected against it glare. If he only knew where Minato had disappeared off to, they could really use his help here. As they laid more traps for it, the Fox suddenly started to charge up another **Tailed Beast Bomb**. "Not again…..!"

As the Sandaime prepare to try and stop him before the Kyuubi could fire it, a giant cloud of smoke was seen above the Kyuubi and from it Gamabunta the Chief Toad suddenly fell on top of the Kyuubi. **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

"Yondaime-sama!" The ninja's yelled out, as they saw him on top of Gamabunta.

"Hold the Fox down for a minute!" Minato yelled at Gamabunta.

"I may be big but I'm half his size Minato, I'm not a miracle worker!" Gamabunta yelled back at Minato.

"Just hold him down for a few seconds!" Minato said as he gathered enough chakra to teleport them. Hiruzen stood in front of the **Tailed Beast Bomb** ready to defend the village from it when the Fox, Gamabunta and Minato suddenly disappeared.

Few seconds later they heard a huge boom and saw a huge explosion. "Over there!" The Sandaime said before dashing towards it with his personal anbu and Konoha's elite ninja's struggling to keep up with the old man.

The Kyuubi stood up flinging Gamabunta off of him with his tails but before he could properly stand up dozens of golden, glowing chains came up from the ground binding it up so tight, it could barely move an inch and suppressing its chakra.

Minato looked surprised before he turned to look at the source of the chains and when he saw who the person was he ran up to him. "Daisuke! Damn am I glad to see you!"

"Hey. How's Kushina and hey did my Imouto have the kids all right?" The redheaded Uzumaki asked, his violet eyes burning into Minato's. He was wearing an open blue windbreaker over a black shirt with black pants and shinobi sandals and a katana on his side. He was Kushina's older brother who had joined her in Konoha after Uzushiogakure fell.

"Kushina is going to fine. Tsunade is looking after her now and the kids are fine. Two girls and a boy!" Minato replied with a grin.

Daisuke grinned. "Congratulations! I'm glad she's going to be fine. Now what do I do about Fuzzbutt here?" The Kyuubi growled at that and struggled even more prompting Daisuke to tighten his **Adamantine Chains**.

"Put up a barrier. I'll be back." Minato said with a pensive look before vanishing.

By the time Daisuke had put up barrier Minato had returned and in his arms he carried a basket with 3 babies.

"Uh Minato this isn't really the time to start a, bring your kid to work day….."

Minato ignored Daisuke and said "I'm going to seal the Kyuubi in one of them."

Daisuke's mouth dropped at that. "W-W-WHAT!? Minato you can't be serious!? Why can't you seal it back in Kushina?"

"Because Tsunade-sama said it'll do more harm than good. Her chakra coils and body can't handle it right now and we can't wait."

"What and you think an infant can!? They'll die Minato!"

"Not if I use the **Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Sea** l and seal one half of the Fox in me and the other half in one of them." Minato said.

"But…..you'll die."

"I know." Minato said with a straight face.

"Why can't you seal it in me then?"

Minato then went on to explain about The Masked Man and his space-time techniques which made him intangible and could send him to other dimensions and how he had a sharingan in his right eye and had used it to control the Kyuubi and tried to use it to destroy the village. Minato then went and told Daisuke about how Jiraiya, his sensei had spoken about a prophecy he had received from the Great Toad Sage about how the world would be undergoing a revolution and with it, will come a great disaster. Minato told him how he now knew that The Masked Man who attacked Kushina is the harbinger of that disaster and how he believed that one of his children shall stop him after they become the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki.

Daisuke stood silently with his eyes closed, contemplating everything Minato told him and realized that there was no other choice but to use the **Reaper Death Seal** and separate the Kyuubi yin and yang half so that the Fox could be safely sealed into one of them. He sighed, resigned to the fact that there was no other alternative. Then he opened his eyes coming to a decision and spoke "Let me do the sealing then. You got a wife and you just had kids. I'm not going to let my Imouto become a widow if I can help it. Besides I'm better at sealing than you are."

"No! I can't ask or let you do that, besides you have a wife and a child as well. This is my duty as Hokage and their father."

Daisuke looked as if would argue more on this before he sighed realizing he couldn't change Minato's mind and so he did the only thing he could "I understand Minato."

"Thank you Daisuke please tell Kush-oof!" Minato let out as the breath left his body when Daisuke slapped him in the stomach. " **Uzumaki Style: Restraining Seal!** " Daisuke shouted as a seal started to spread all over Minato as he had sealed all movement from Minato's body. "Daisuke what are you doing?" Minato exclaimed as he fell. Daisuke grabbed the basket before Minato fell and said "What I have to Minato."

He ignored Minato's pleas and summoned the ceremonial throne and placed the basket on the ground a few feet away from the throne before crouching down and looking at the kids who were all curiously staring at him. "Hey I'm your uncle. Take a good long look because unfortunately, after this you won't see me again. Now I'm going to have to make a tough choice and I don't know how else to choose so I'm going to carry on the tradition of sealing the Kyuubi in redheads and go with this cutie here. I'm sorry but look on the bright side. You can be my favorite niece since I'm feeling really guilty now." Daisuke said as he stood up and placed Natsuki on the throne and was about to start the hand seals when an idea popped in his head. An idea which could potentially increase the village's strength and his families chances of succeeding when The Masked Man resurfaced. He turned back to the basket creating two shadow clones before extended each of his index finger to the two blonde babies and grabbed the first one who grabbed his finger first who happened to be Natsumi and placed her on the throne as well confusing Minato and the others outside of the barrier, who were respectively trying to break the seal and barrier. "Look like it's your lucky day kid." He said as he flicked Naruto on the nose. His clone sat next to Naruto and took out a scroll and started writing his last words to his family and why he did what he did, while the second one went to the girls and started drawing the sealing matrix for the **Eight Trigrams Seal.** You don't usually need one but it'll make things go faster and easier.

Daisuke then went through hands seals at a rapid pace before saying " **Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal**!" Daisuke's soul partly separated from his body and suspended itself behind him and was restrained by the Shinigami's long white hair from where two red horns poked out and was in contrast to its purple skin and black iris with yellow eyes. It wore a white cloak and was intangible looking and it had a large knife in its teeth with beads on its arm. It chanted unintelligibly until tattoo like marks appear on its arms and then it drove its arm into Daisuke soul's stomach and from his own stomach, the Shinigami's arm emerged and grabbed onto the thrashing Kyuubi from where it's soul separated and its yin self emerged which Daisuke then sealed in Natsuki with the **Eight Trig ram's Sealing** after going through the hand seals for it.

"Daisuke what are you doing!? You're supposed to seal it in yourself!" Minato said from where he was desperately trying to break the seal and was half way there. He then watched in horror as the chains went slack on the Kyuubi due to the size change when it lost half its power and it used its new found mobility to attack his daughters before Daisuke's clone sent more of his chakra chains and stopped it claw 6 feet away from the ceremonial throne and his daughters before Daisuke tightened them again.

"Trust me Minato!" Daisuke said before going through the hands seals and using his chains for an extra boost and then sealed the yang chakra of the much smaller Kyuubi in Natsumi with same seal as Natsuki. He then walked towards Minato as the call of the Shinigami and death came closer.

"Minato take care of my son and wife and tell them I love them along with my little Imouto as well okay? You better take good care of them all or I'll come back and drag you to hell with me! Hehe have fun Minato and take good care of your kids along with my little Akihiko and beautiful Arisu."

"I-I-I w-will. I'll take good care of them." Minato said as he looked at his wife's brother struggling to stand. Daisuke kneeled next to his fallen form and released the seal on him before falling face first only to be grabbed and gently placed on his back by Minato.

As Daisuke looked at the Shinigami take the knife out to cut his soul and take him to eternal damnation he spoke "H-Hey Min-nato…."

"Yeah?"

"Can I get a statue?"

Minato chuckled. "Yeah you can get a statue." Daisuke smiled as the knife slashed down and he took his last breathe. Minato looked at him in sadness as the barrier surrounding him fell and the shadow clones popped in a burst of smoke as the person who was sustaining it was no more.

The Sandaime ran towards Minato as the barrier fell. He had seen everything that had happened from outside the barrier and he still couldn't believe that Daisuke had used the **Reaper Death Seal** and had sealed both the yin and yang selves of the Kyuubi in Minato's children, creating two jinchuuriki from one bijuu. He had tried to penetrate the before but no amount of force could break through and so he remained outside it unable to help. He finally reached Minato and stopped next to him and spoke "I'm so sorry Minato. He is-was a good man, a hero and we will all feel his loss." Minato stayed silent for a moment before nodding and standing up stiffly, still feeling the effects of the seal and went up to his children. Hiruzen followed him telling the others to stay there. Minato stopped in front of the ceremonial throne and looked at both of his daughters who were crying. They both now had identical seals on each of their stomach's and whisker marks on their cheeks. Minato went up to them and checked their seals before picking them up in each of his hand, rocking them in his arms. "Can you grab Naruto Sarutobi-sama?" Minato asked as his hands were a bit full right now. Hiruzen grabbed Naruto and started fawning over him. Minato smirked seeing the old man soften up towards his son. "Come on we should go back to the village and deal with the fallout from this."

"I'll want to know all about how this came to be Minato but before that where is Biwako and Kushina?"

Minato looked down at the sound of the Sandaime's wife's name. "I'm sorry Hiruzen but Biwako didn't make it. She was killed by the person who orchestrated this whole thing and Kushina is being looked after by Tsunade."

The Sandaime looked heartbroken at his words. He didn't say anything else, even about his former student and seemed to take comfort from Naruto. After Minato ordered one of the anbu to bring Daisuke's body and the scrolls that Daisuke wrote which included two very large scrolls that contained the key's to his daughter's seal, before they all grabbed onto each other as Minato teleported them all to the Hokage's tower with the two new jinchuuriki and their big brother.


End file.
